halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Survival of the Fittest/Season 5/Resources
At the end of every episode, all your surviving characters are permitted to acquire resources from one of the two shops. There is no limit on how many resources each character carries, as long as you keep their energy at an optimum level. If you want to sell resources back to the shop, the standard buying price is half of the sell price. This is negotiable, however, and if you want to get a higher price, you can state it in your offer. Remember that your characters cannot use resources that exceed one or more of their attributes, even if they obtain it off a defeated enemy. Buying Resources Use the following format to request resources. Put all your characters requiring resources for the next episode under your name. Remember, your characters are not required to use the same resource shop in the same episode. *'Current SP:' *'Character 1:' CHARACTER1 **'Resource Shop:' **'Required Resources:' *** *** *'Character 2:' CHARACTER2 **'Resource Shop:' **'Required Resources:' *** *** *'Character 3:' CHARACTER3 **'Resource Shop:' **'Required Resources:' *** *** *'Current SP:' 2380 *'Character 1:' Felix-116 **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***BR55HB SR Battle Rifle ***2x M7 Caseless SMG ***Combat knife *'Character 2:' Allison **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***M392 DMR ***2x M7 SMG ***Combat knife ***Active camouflage *'Character 3:' Autel 'Vadam **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***Type-51 Carbine ***Type-25 Plasma Rifle ***Type-1 Energy Sword *'Character 4:' Vena 'Vadam **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' **Type-25 Plasma Rifle **Type-1 Energy Sword *'Character 5:' Tulan 'Zulmar **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle ***Type-25 Plasma Pistol ***Active camouflage *'Character 6:' Levi Groves **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***SRS99-S2 AM Sniper Rifle ***M7 Caseless SMG ***M6D Pistol *'Character 7:' Matthias Gavilán **'Resource Shop:' Wright's Armoury **'Required Resources:' ***M28A3 Carbine ***M6I Machine Pistol ***2x Tomahawks ***Flamethrower attachment *'Current SP:' 2630 *'Character 1:' Nathaniel-A143 **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***MA5C Assault Rifle ***M392 DMR ***Combat knife ***4x M9 Fragmentation Grenades *'Character 2:' Heraktus **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***Type-2 Gravity Hammer ***Type-25 Spike Carbine ***1x armour-equipped rechargeable energy shield generator *'Character 3:' Valerie-A391 **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***2x M7 Caseless SMG ***2x M6C Pistol ***1x armour-equipped rechargeable jetpack *'Character 4:' Jacquelyn S. Pattillo **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***MA5C Assault Rifle ***M6C Pistol ***4x M9 Fragmentation Grenades *'Character 5:' Edgar J. Haywood **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***SRS99-S2 AM Sniper Rifle ***M6C Pistol ***4x M9 Fragmentation Grenades *'Character 6:' Zeb Gehk **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' *** *** ***1x armour-equipped rechargeable hologram projector *'Character 7:' Garr 'Lakovee **'Resource Shop:' Grunwald's Depot **'Required Resources:' ***Type-1 Energy Sword ***Type-51 Plasma Repeater ***4x Type-1 Plasma Grenades Selling Resources Use the following format to sell resources taken from defeated characters. You can only sell a resource to the shop that originally owned it. The default buy price is half the sell price, although this price is negotiable. Whether or not the shop owner accepts your offer is dependent on luck. The closer your negotiated price is to the buy price, the more likely you are to have your offer accepted. Whether the store owner will accept your offer is determined by the buy offer of each individual resource. For example, if you want to sell a BR55HB SR to Commander Grunwald's supply depot, the shop will offer you 50 SP for the weapon. Half of this number will be added on top of your offer, and a number will be drawn between 50 and the total sum. If your offer is, say 60 SP, 25 will be added to it to equal 85. A number will be drawn between 50 and 85, and if it is 60 or higher, then the shop will accept it. If the number is lower, then the shop will buy your rifle for its original offer (this is not optional). You will be more likely to get 60 SP for selling the rifle than you will 50. However, if you make an absurdly high offer like 200 SP, adding 25 will equal 225. While it is possible for you to draw a number between 200 and 225, you will be far more likely to draw a number between 50 and 199, and only receive 50 SP for the rifle. *'Character 1:' CHARACTER1 **'Resource Shop:' **'Resource 1:' ***'Offer:' **'Resource 2:' ***'Offer:' **'Resource 3:' ***'Offer:'